


The Honey-Do List

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip Tucker fulfills a special work order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honey-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "honey" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Trip was bushed. He’d spent the week making repairs from _Enterprise_ ’s last misadventure and worrying about Malcolm in sickbay. This was the last work order. He sighed and got to it: Straightened the clutter in quarters, did laundry, cleaned “the loo”, programmed requested vids into terminal, picked up food, and got Malcolm released to his care.

At last back in his quarters, Malcolm checked the PADD on the desk. “You forgot something,” he smirked.

“Like what?” Trip groused.

He checked the “honey-do” list, grinned sheepishly, and then pulled Malcolm into a hug. “Oh yeah. Missed you, darlin’!”

Order status: Complete.


End file.
